gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Grass Roots
|game = V |protagonists = Trevor Michael Franklin |unlocks = N/A }} is a series of three Strangers and Freaks side-missions in Grand Theft Auto V. Michael, Franklin and Trevor each have a side-mission bearing this name. Completing Franklin's segment contributes toward 100% Completion. Description Barry, a marijuana legalization advocate, is attempting to drum up support for the legalization process by lobbying the people directly - and giving out free samples of his home-grown weed... Mission Walkthrough Michael Mission Prerequisites Before this Stranger will appear on the map for Michael, the player must complete: * "Complications"; and * "Pulling Favors" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: * Speak with Barry at his table in Legion Square. * Defeat all of the aliens. Mission Details Michael can meet Barry at a makeshift table he's set up in Legion Square. Barry will start in with a pseudo-political sermon on the benefits of marijuana legalization (and his theories about why it's illegal) before offering Michael a joint and temping him to smoke it. At first Michael refuses saying that he is "not a drug guy", but eventually he capitulates and has a few drags on the joint. After Michael takes a few hits, Barry begins to mention something about 'monsters' and not letting them 'get too near'. Michael's vision and hearing become blurred and the world around him appears to be in a purplish haze. He is suddenly hefting a minigun as aliens begin to appear all around him. Michael must defeat the aliens without dying himself. Be mindful of any aliens that get close and hold Michael in the green energy field that you have to waggle the left stick to get out of. If the alien is allowed to complete the process, Michael will be abducted. He will fly very high into the air and crash into the pavement, causing death. When the last alien is dead, Michael returns to 'reality' and Barry is still droning on about the wonders of pot legalization. Michael, fed up with what just happened, tells Barry to stay away from him. Mission Gold Requirements :● Unmarked - Complete with minimal damage to health and armor :● Kill Chain - Kill 7 aliens in 00:10 Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: * Allows the aliens to abduct Michael. * Leaves the immediate area. * Dies. ---- Trevor Mission Prerequisites Before this Stranger will appear on the map for Trevor, the player must complete: * "Three's Company" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: * Speak with Barry at his table in Legion Square. * Defeat all of the clowns and the vehicles in which they arrive. Mission Details Trevor can meet Barry at a makeshift table he's set up in Legion Square. When Barry attempts to appeal to him about legalization of marijuana, Trevor bristles. Trevor explains that he makes a ton of money selling smoke and has no interest in legalization because it will harm his business. Barry invites him to smoke anyway, and Trevor refuses saying it "interferes with the speed". Trevor's protest, however, is short-lived and he takes a drag from Barry's joint anyway. Trevor's vision and hearing begin to blur and the world around him appears to be in a purplish haze. He notices a group of clowns nearby and an auto shotgun appears in his hands. Eventually vans show up that must be destroyed or they will continually generate clowns. Once the clowns are dead, Trevor returns to 'reality' and angrily storms off. Mission Gold Requirements :● Pre-Emptive Strike - Kill 4 clown vans before they can generate clowns :● Greatest Dancer - Kill 6 clowns while they are dancing Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: * Leaves the immediate area. * Dies. ---- Franklin Mission Prerequisites Before this Stranger will appear on the map for Franklin, the player must complete: * "Three's Company" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: * Meet Barry at a storefront in Textile City. * Wait for a text revealing the locations of the stash vehicles. Mission Details Franklin approaches Barry at a store front on Sinner Street in Textile City and Barry hits him with the marijuana legalization sales pitch. Franklin likes the idea of smoking weed, but thinks all of Barry's political rhetoric sounds 'kind of bullshit'. Barry offers him a drag on a joint and Franklin takes him up without hesitation. However, due to the fact that Franklin is already a habitual pot smoker, he does not have the vivid hallucinations like those of Michael and Trevor. In fact, Franklin tells Barry that the weed is garbage before crushing the joint beneath his shoe. Barry then finagles Franklin into searching the city for vehicles containing weed stashes that need to be delivered to Barry's apartment to supply the 'Smoke-in' Barry has arranged at City Hall. After Franklin leaves, he'll receive a text message from Barry that reveals the locations of the stash vehicles. The areas in which the vehicles can be located will show as large light green circles on the world map and mini-map. There are two vehicles to procure and each has its own mission segment and corresponding gold requirements (note that the vehicles can be found in any order): Grass Roots - The Pickup =Mission Segment Prerequisites = Before this vehicle will appear on the map for Franklin, the player must complete: * "Grass Roots - Franklin" =Mission Segment Objectives = * Go to the lumber yard in Murietta Heights. * Locate the stash vehicle. * Drive the vehicle to Barry's apartment in Vespucci. * Lose any police wanted level if one has been acquired. * Leave the vehicle at Barry's apartment. =Mission Segment Details = Go to the lumberyard on El Rancho Boulevard in Murietta Heights in east Los Santos, designated on the map by a light green circle. Locate the truck and Franklin will call Barry who will ask Franklin to deliver it to his apartment. If you drive the truck onto the street you will likely be spotted by police and get a wanted rating. Try using the nearby canal to escape instead of major roads. When you have no wanted level, drive the truck to Barry's Apartment in Vespucci. You will then be required to drop it off in the alleyway behind the apartment complex. =Mission Segment Gold Requirements = :● Mission Time - Complete within 02:45 :● Unwanted Outcome - Complete without gaining a wanted level =Mission Segment Failure = The mission will fail if player: * Destroys the stash vehicle. * Is busted. * Dies. Grass Roots - The Drag =Mission Segment Prerequisites = Before this vehicle will appear on the map for Franklin, the player must complete: * "Grass Roots - Franklin" =Mission Segment Objectives = * Go to the scrapyard in La Puerta. * Locate the stash vehicle. * Find a way to move the non-operational vehicle. * Tow the vehicle to Barry's apartment in Vespucci. * Leave the vehicle at Barry's apartment. =Mission Segment Details = Go to Rogers Salvage & Scrap yard just off Alta Street in La Puerta on the west side of Los Santos, designated on the map by a light green circle. Locate the car and start it up. Franklin discovers that the car is a "hoopty" and after attempting to get it started without success, Franklin will call Barry. Franklin will suggest that they give up on the vehicle, but Barry protests and insists the vehicle is needed. He tasks Franklin with finding a way to move it. Near the entrance to the scrapyard is a tow truck. Use the tow truck to hitch the car and drive it to Barry's apartment. Again, the vehicle must be left in the alleyway behind the apartment complex. =Mission Segment Gold Requirements = :● Mission Time - Complete within 01:30 :● Hooked - Keep the stash car hooked until delivery =Mission Segment Failure = The mission will fail if player: * Destroys the stash vehicle. * Is busted. * Dies. Mission Epilogue Once the player has delivered both stash vehicles, one final segment will open up: Grass Roots - The Smoke-in =Mission Segment Prerequisites = Before this marker will appear on the map for Franklin, the player must complete: * "Grass Roots - The Pickup"; and * "Grass Roots - The Drag" =Mission Segment Objective = * Go to City Hall. * Call Barry. =Mission Segment Details = Go to City Hall on Occupation Avenue. If you drove exit your vehicle and climb the steps. It won't take long to discover that there is no "Smoke-in". Franklin quickly calls Barry to find out the situation. Barry seems very sketchy and it becomes clear that after Franklin dropped off the stash, Barry and his cohorts got so high they forgot about their own Smoke-in. Leave the area to complete the mission epilogue. Trivia * The music playing during Michael's hallucination sequence is titled "V-I-S-I-T-O-R-S" composed by The Visitors. * The music playing during Trevor's hallucination sequence is titled "Clown Dream" composed by Danny Elfman from the soundtrack to the film Pee-wee's Big Adventure. * Jimmy references Michael's part of Grass Roots when he asked his dad "Why was he staggering around the park screaming about aliens?" *A theory about the different hallucinations that each of the characters has, is that Michael is afraid of his future (Aliens), Trevor is afraid of his past (clows, that used to scare him) and Franklin is afraid of his present (nothing happens). Video Video:GTA 5 Gameplay Stranger Mission "Grass Roots"|Michael Video:GTA V - Grass Roots - Trevor|Trevor Video:Grand Theft Auto 5 (PS3) walkthrough - Grass Roots - Franklin|Franklin Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Side Missions Category:Strangers and Freaks Missions